


A Lesson in Being Extra

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: 2020 DBH Rarepairs Week [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, DBH Rarepairs Week, Day 4, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gavin Reed is a Mess, M/M, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH BANTER, There's literally nothing else to tag, dbhrarepairsweek, no beta we die like men, proposal, soft, this is probably the softest thing I've ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: #DBHRarepairsWeekHank Anderson and Jeffery Fowler have been friends since middleschool. They've had their rough times, but for 40 something years they've remained friends, eventually becoming something more. In Hank's mind, this should've been done twenty years ago, but he wasn't going to lament over lost time.Now if only his nerves could calm down, and why is there never a calm day with Connor involved.((Honestly the ConVin is very small- this is all fluff.))
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Jeffrey Fowler
Series: 2020 DBH Rarepairs Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683121
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	A Lesson in Being Extra

“What did you two  _ do _ .” 

A million things could’ve happened today, Hank reasoned, as he looked to the mess in front of him. A million things  _ could’ve _ happened, but this  _ might as well _ , because Hank had plans for today. Hell, he even dressed up nicely and everything, standing at the entrance to the bullpen in black dress pants and a nice button up, little spiral patterns very faintly embedded in a shinier black thread in it. 

No, nothing could ever go as planned, when his adopted android son was dating the resident asshole idiot that might or might not have been changing for the better. But still, at his core, was infected with  _ stupidity _ . Gavin looked up at him, covered in  _ grey paint _ , his leg in a cast and his arm wrapped. In Connor’s arms, Connor smiling sheepishly at him and Gavin just grinning. “Renovations?”

“And how did you two fuck that up?” Connor proceeded to explain how they were trying to use a machine to spray the paint on the side of the house, and didn’t realize it clogged up. When Connor fixed the clog, without telling Gavin about it- it exploded due to the force and Gavin fell off the ladder and into the tree. Hank sighed, resisting the urge to ran his hand through his hair. His hair that he combed and pulled back.

“You look well-dressed today Hank! Are you planning to do something?” Connor was grinning, all too knowing, and Hank bet he could’ve scanned for the box in his pocket. Gavin was oblivious though, looking over him and offering him one thumb up.

“It’s weird not seeing you as- patterned- but doing good old man.” A deeper sigh, and Hank shook his head.

“I’m planning something, yes, and I need you two to head to my place and feed Sumo tonight. Can you remember to do that?” Connor nodded and Gavin shrugged. About as much as he expected from the two. “And you- get home. One arm, one leg- the hell are you even doing here?”

“Desk work! I got cases to file.” He didn’t even bother arguing that or rolling his eyes. Connor probably had already, but getting the kid to take a day off was like keeping a raging bull caged with string. Not happening. Instead of focusing on that, he raised his hands.

“Just- take it easy. I’ll see both of you tomorrow.” They both nodded then, and Hank walked up to Fowler’s office. Going to fix a tie that wasn’t there, he tried to shake off his nerves, rolling his shoulders then knocked. He was way too old for this shit, but that’s exactly why he needed to do it. Jeff and him weren’t getting any younger, really, And Hank had spent enough years giving the man shit. He was about to knock again when the glass cleared, becoming see through once more instead of fogged over, and he could see Jeffery beckon him in.

Entering the room and closing the door behind him, he didn’t wait for the other to speak before sitting down. “You had today off.”

“I’m not here for work, Jeff. When do you get off today?” He saw the way the captain’s eyebrows raised just a bit at the question, and then his eyes flicked to the computer. There was the slightest shrug of his shoulders.   
  
“It says five here, but given all this paperwork- I don’t know. Why?” Hank shifted, it would be hard to explain much about this without exposing his plans.

“Well, I was wondering if around seven you’d like to head to this place- I kept getting pestered by some of the younger officers that I needed to head there, but I don’t want to head there alone… Figured, since we’re, ya’know, I’d ask you to come with me.”

There was an amused chuckle across from him, and Hank huffed, knowing the other wasn’t laughing at him but it still was embarrassing. “Hank, we’ve been officially together for three months now, and flirting since long before you divorced. Hell I’m part of the  _ reason _ you got a divorce, if your ex’s angry rambling was anything to go by. You can just say ‘ _ dating _ ’, ‘ya’know’.”   
  
“It’s still weird to say Jeff. Especially since our dating up ‘til now has been mostly one of us going over to the other’s place, watching a movie and ordering in.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Hell no! I just- wanted to change it up this time.” Hank scratched at the side of his beard, a habit and one he didn’t even realize he was doing it at first.

“Well, I’m sure I can make it- what time were you thinking?” Looking up to the older man, he straightened a bit.

“I can hang out until the end of your shift- try to be there at around seven?” Technically the reservation was at quarter past that, but he needed to leave them time to find parking and all that. Jeffery nodded, then motioned for him to get going.

“I’ll be done by six, since you’re here for three hours you might as well help Reed out. I tried getting him to go home, but he insisted he could still do paperwork and-”

“You went soft and said he could?” Withering at the look, Hank held up his hands, grinning and getting up. “Face the facts, the kid’s warmed up to you over time.”

“Like Connor hasn’t with you? You used to be proud of Reed too.” Hank shrugged at that, looking out of the window to see Gavin typing with one hand. He was jealous of the punk’s ambidextrous hands, able to do work with either.

“Who said I wasn’t still? He does good work- but they both could be a little less stupid. I swear the more time they spend together, the more brain cells they lose.”   
  
“That’s just their generation Hank.”

“Connor isn’t even a year old!” They both laughed at that, and Hank found the door handle. “But I’ll be back in at six then.” Jeffery nodded and focused on his work again, so Hank let himself out, heading to his desk. Connor looked up, raising an eyebrow but he ignored it, instead throwing a crumpled sticky note at Reed. He snickered when it landed on a key and Gavin cursed.

“Hank! Rude, picking on a man when he’s down.”

“Since when did Reed become a man?”

“Since I ban- ahn- ahn- _ phck you _ . What do you want.” Gavin went slightly red, and Hank was very glad he didn’t finish that sentence.

“Send me some of your files, I’m going to help out with them since I’m just waiting around.” He deserved the suspicious glare, but noticed the transfer ding still, Gavin not fighting him. Hank had to bet he was refusing to acknowledge the pain he must be in. He didn’t expect a thanks, turning to start helping to fill them out, but then there was the sound of paper hitting a keyboard again. Then a groan.

“Thanks Hank.” Grinning as he heard the pleased hum, he was secretly amused he wasn’t the only one having their shit straightened up by Connor.  _ Maybe _ he was ok with Connor and Gavin dating, if only because Connor seemed to be getting a crash course in living from someone with their shit slightly-more-together than Hank, and Gavin in return was becoming slightly less of a prick.

The hours melted quickly, Gavin and Connor eventually starting up a conversation about something they watched and dragging Hank into it. He tried to keep up, but ended up asking more questions about it than actually being helpful to the topic. Still, it was pretty nice, to just be shooting the shit about nothing in particular as they all worked on paperwork or different cases. Connor wandered off at some point, and Gavin picked up the lull by filling in Hank to some things he didn’t know of the show.

By the time six hit, he had long since finished helping with paperwork, and the other two were quiet. “Well, I’m going to get going. You two behave, clock out when you should, and for fuck’s sake Reed- go rest. You look like you’re going to pass out or throw something.” Getting a huff, Connor was the one to cut in.

“Don’t worry Hank, I’ll make sure he gets plenty of rest. You get going though- have a good night!” So maybe Connor didn’t know, as he would’ve been fifty times more obvious about it. As far as lying and deceiving went, Gavin beat them all, but Connor could wear his heart any further out on his sleeve if he tried.

Hank got up, nodding and heading back over to Fowler’s office, only for the door to open as he made his way to it. “Was just coming out for you- we need to stop at my place for a change or?” Hank shook his head, looking over the other. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and a white tie with black ‘v’ stripes today. Hank wished he could look half as handsome as the other pulled off  _ daily _ .

“You’re good- more than. Let’s get going though- need to stop anywhere else?” Jeffrey shook his head and Hank took a deep breath, nodding to the entrance and leading the way. He was glad that no one really questioned it, because he didn’t know how to explain this at this point. Sure, they weren’t obvious about it, couldn’t be, but it still gave Hank anxiety. 

They got out to Hank’s car, and Hank leaned in for a hug, stealing a kiss from the other’s cheek. “Cheeky fucker Hank. Where is this place at?” Shaking his head, he opened the car door.

“Just follow me out.” Again, the eyebrow’s rose in suspicion but the other relented, going over to his car. Hank got in the driver seat and pulled out, waiting for the captain’s automated car to tag onto his. He led them through, glad to get an early start as the traffic was heavy. Still, they got there over half an hour early, and Hank stepped out, rubbing his pocket.    
  
“Damn Hank! You said a place, I was thinking some hole in the wall!” Hank grinned sheepishly, waiting for the man to join him as they stood outside of the restaurant. It was a new one, popping up with the revival of Detroit, but it was- fancy as hell. Way beyond where Hank normally went, Jeffrey walked beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “What made you want to try out this place?”   
  
“Figured it was about time I treat you to something, and ‘sides, it’s spring. What better way to bring in the year than with a good date out?” That got a laugh and Hank waited for it to die it before leaning in for a kiss. It was returned of course, a quick kiss and they smiled to each other.

“You’re spoiling me and I’m going to find out why.”

  
“Of course you will. Now let’s get going before it starts raining or some stupid shit like that.”

They walked over to the entrance, Hank moving to grab the door for another couple coming out and Jeffrey slipping in to grab the next one for him. “Jackass.”

“After you.” He snickered at that, moving in and waiting in line. It was all sleek and modern, fancy lights and it was nice to see a mix of humans and androids, working in peace now. Before Connor, he wouldn’t have given a shit about something like that, but now he was happy knowing everyone could work together in peace. They got up to the podium and Hank cleared his throat.

“Reservation for two, under Anderson?” The lady looked down, and then her eyes flicked back up.

“You’re a bit early- the table will be ready in ten, if you could have a seat to the side, someone will come get you when it’s ready.” Hank nodded, and it was Jeffrey who led the way to the waiting area. They found a spot on the bench, sitting beside each other and facing the fish tank.

It wasn’t awkward, frankly they were way past awkward, Jeff’s hand coming to rest on Hank’s knee and Hank leaning on him slightly, laying his hand overtop. When a certain song came on, his boyfriend's face twisted, Hank was the one to raise an eyebrow this time. “This is a jazz cover of Careless Whisper.” Hank listened, before laughing softly, feeling the other join him.

“Only you would realize that.”

“ _ Wham! _ never died Hank. I don’t get why you  _ didn’t _ get into that music.” Hank huffed, rolling his eyes at that.

“Saying they never died is like saying hair metal never died and it did, it very much did.”

“Hank- that Knights of the whatever isn’t music.”

“We’ll never agree on that.” Jeff nodded to that, and the song finished.

“Is this fucking-  _ Sweet Child of Mine _ ?” Hank could feel his face twitch, trying not to laugh again.

“But New Orleans style.”

“What happened to just- classical music?”

“I think it’s a nice twist.”

Turning to look at Jeffrey, Hank noticed the grin and couldn’t help the exhale he let out, knowing the other was just being devious now. “And you judge me for heavy metal.”

“Because you deserve it.” It was Hank’s turn to nod, and he relaxed back. It was a bad habit, but he couldn’t help but to overhear others’ conversations. A birthday group it seemed like, and then a business outing. It wasn’t long that someone came over to them, and Hank definitely couldn’t tell if they were android or human. Not that it bothered him, but just something he would constantly note. Changing was a process, not an instant.

“Anderson couple?” Hank nodded, standing with Jeffrey in tow, the man now wrapping an arm around Hank’s back. Jeffrey normally wasn’t this touchy, and Hank had to wonder what it was about, but the man was moving in front of them and he focused on following. The place was honestly beautiful, deep blue with white tables and chairs and gold, diamond pattern table runners and cushions. Glass was another accent, and crystal seemed to be the decorating go-to of the place.

Their table was towards the back, raised up in front of a grand window with the view to the blooming garden and giant fountain. It was lit with lights even, turning the water various, moving shades of blue. Hank felt nerves settle deep in him despite the fact he’s done this before. “Staring into space already,  _ old man _ ?” Of course, leave it to Jeffrey to easily bring him back to reality, smiling slightly.

Jeffrey never smiled ear to ear. His smile was the gentlest upturn of lips and the crinkles near his eyes. Subtle but it meant the world to Hank. “No, just the fact that- if they would’ve used the colors they used in here, in the fountain- there would be way too many comments made.” He looked outside and honest to fuck  _ snorted _ .

“Golden would not be a good idea, no.” They sat down at that, and soon the waiter was back.

“Get whatever you like Jeff, seriously.” Again, he caught the way the older man raised his eyebrows, but didn’t argue. He knew this likely meant they would both try to pay the check without the other knowing, but he already took care of that too.

“Would you two like something to drink to start off?” Hank nodded, going for an Arnold Palmer and Jeff getting a spiked lemonade. They decided on an appetizer together and then the waiter was going again.

“Ok Hank, what’s really going on? You’re up to something.” Finally the other broke, and Hank grinned.

“Maybe I am. But you’ll find out in time, patience is a vi-”

“Don’t start preaching my own advice back at me  _ lieu-ten-ant _ .” There was a brief shiver, Hank glaring at the other for saying his rank like  _ that _ in public, knowing full well how it affected him.

“Just- trust me Jeff, I got this.” There was a sigh, a temporary reprieve, and the topic switched to work, something safe- normal.

The latest rumors, the newest stunts. The news, the lack of news. A calm banter they were used to, melting down into talking about Sumo and when the appetizer came out, talking about plans for vacations.

“I don’t know, I’m thinking somewhere warm this year. Maybe head down to the Carolinas.” Hank sighed at that thought.

“I wished I could go with you, but I’ll have to man the fort when you head off.” Jeff hummed, then smiled.

“Could just a hotel nearby then, one of the nice ones. Go to the hot tubs and sauna rooms.”

“I could join you.” They started talking about that, making plans really, when the waiter came back finally.

Hank motioned for Jeffrey to order first, doing so after a moment. Both of them of course got something similar, and Hank found that amusing. Almost distracting enough to forget what he needed to ask. “Oh- my reservation said it came with a certain dessert- is that still there?” He heard the deep chuckle at that, but wouldn’t let himself react. He could already feel the bubble-like nerves in his stomach and chest. Really, if he made it through this dinner it would be a blessing.

“Yes sir, it is. Would you like me to bring it out once you’ve finished your meal?” The waiter had a knowing smile, looking between the two, and Hank could’ve died right there and then, thanks.

“Yes, please, and thank you,” he said instead of dying, watching as the waiter bowed and left them. Jeffrey spoke up when he was out of range to overhear, not that he needed to.

“Sweets Hank?”

“I heard that’s what this place is best known for.”

“Uh huh- is there enough for two?”

“Specifically so, I wouldn’t forget you, geezer.” They both shared a laugh, and Hank started to fuss when they settled down. There really was no backing out, and the box felt so heavy now.

The conversation, somewhere between Jeffrey’s fourth and fifth lemonade, turned a little flirtatious, and Hank could see where his eyes were. Any other night he would’ve been happy to open a few buttons and roll up his sleeves, see how far he could taunt the other. He knew Jeff was nowhere near buzzed, but just in case he made sure to get him a water. “Hah, look how much you’ve improved Hank.”

“Hm?” Hank was confused, despite the warm tone in the other’s voice.

“You ordered water for me- it wasn’t too long ago you would’ve laughed in someone’s face for ordering a water in between drinks.”

“I had help changing, but it was long overdue.”

“You were grieving- I wish I could’ve helped more.”

“You helped by keeping me by your side dear. You know I would never ask more than that, and I’m grateful for that more than you’ll ever know.”

Their talking had lulled, but then his hand that had been fidgeting was being grabbed gently, held in a hand that was rougher than his own. Jeffrey had been through a lot of shit, and Hank felt as if he was the luckiest man in the world. “I love you Hank, you know I’d never push you away.”

That effectively destroyed him, grinning like a lovesick teen all over again. “Love ya too Jeffie, now drink the fucking water.” They both laughed softly, and the dinner was gone within moments. Then the waiter hummed, looking to Hank.

“I’ll be bringing out the dessert now.” Hank nodded, taking a deep breath. This was fine. The man disappeared, and Hank groaned.

“Jeff, mind if I get up and stretch my legs a bit?” It got a soft snicker, but a nod, and Hank met the other’s warm eyes to see all the affection in the world. Sure, he wasn’t that expressive, not to people who didn’t know him, but to Hank he couldn’t have gotten a more loving look from anyone. He got up, moving to the side, and he saw the waiter first. Turning so his back was to Jeff, he slid the box out and hid it in his hands.   
  
“Here you go sirs.” The waiter stepped back, leaving a circle silver dome on it and moving out of the way. Softly, ‘ _ I Want to Know What Love Is _ ’ played from behind Hank, coming from the waiter and he mouthed a ‘thank you’ as he turned around.

“Hank I’m uncovering this- what did you get?” Jeffery looked up, noticing the song playing. It had meaning for them both, being the song played at Jeffery’s prom, where they spent the whole prom with their respective partners off with someone else. The song had come on and the two of them jokingly sang around, closer than anyone else. The teachers didn’t pay no mind, but it was when Hank realized he liked guys as much as girls. When he realized he had a crush on the older guy.

“I actually don’t know- it was a special with the reservation.” Jeffrey shook his head, and moved the silver dome. It was honestly a lot more beautiful than Hank expected, little strawberries cut into hearts lining the heart shaped tiramisu, with blueberries spelling out ‘ _ marry me? _ ’ on the top. Hank moved to one knee, presenting the box up to him. Inside was a silver ring, shaped almost like a handcuff, with a deep blue gem and bright red on the other side, similar to a lightbar. It was a bitch to get them designed like this, but it was absolutely worth it.

“Hank?” When Jeff turned around, Hank smiled, all the nerves bleeding into his hands as they shook just slightly. “You didn’t…”

“I did, captain. Jeffrey Fowler, will you turn this story of friendship of forty years and going- into a story of a relationship that’ll hopefully last another forty more? Will you marry me?” Hank didn’t expect tears or shocked gasps, they were too far in their lives for that. He didn’t expect being pulled up by his shirt into a bruising kiss either, a muffled sound of protest until he melted into it.

“God dammit Anderson- of course. You just had to ask first didn’t you- I was looking at rings!” Hank laughed at that, moving to place the ring on Jeff’s finger, pulling out the matching on hidden underneath. There was laughing around them, and Hank hoped they weren’t that recognizable right now.

“Knew you wouldn’t want to be the only one wearing an engagement ring, see- I can plan ahead-  _ sometimes. _ ”

“Did you plan to take this home because I have a fiance to be sweet to all night?”

“It can be arranged.” Hank looked over to the waiter, already darting off to get them a box. He couldn’t help but turn around, a big grin to his face as he wrapped an arm around his now fiance. “Now, about that vacation- wanna make it a honeymoon?”

Jeffrey’s laugh had never been louder, and Hank joined in this time, hands clasped together as new rings drowned out old ones. Sure, there was a lot that had to be dealt with, but that could come later, and right now he was living in the moment. He couldn’t help but acknowledge that he truly was the luckiest man on this planet, because he went from being broken, to having a family and a love again.

Now how he was going to break the news to Connor...


End file.
